The present disclosure relates generally to electronic publications, such as electronic textbooks (e-textbooks) or other electronic books (e-books). More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for aiding a reader in the study and/or memorization of electronic publications.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic publications, such as electronic textbooks (e-textbooks) and other electronic books (e-books), are becoming a common feature in modern entertainment and education. In education, e-textbooks are gaining popularity due, in part, to the rising concerns over the cost and environmental impact associated with printing, distributing, revising, and disposing of paper textbooks. E-textbooks may also afford a more engaging multimedia experience for the reader than typical textbooks, potentially involving text, static images, dynamic images (e.g., 3D models, animated diagrams, and/or interactive charts), videos, audio clips, and so forth, woven together to immerse the reader in the topic. Like typical textbooks, students may be expected to study and/or memorize portions of the content of an e-textbook, for example, in preparation for a quiz or exam.